


It Takes a Pack (to Make a Threesome)

by seekeronthepath, TheFlagOfHeaven42



Series: Omegle: Surprisingly Awesome [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (but not really - see notes), Angst and Humor, Asexual Boyd, Asexual Derek, Asexuality, Demisexual Isaac, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Full Moon, Hurt Isaac, Infidelity, Miscommunication, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Queer Themes, Relationship Negotiation, Scott makes mistakes, Sexuality Crisis, supportive pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekeronthepath/pseuds/seekeronthepath, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlagOfHeaven42/pseuds/TheFlagOfHeaven42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott loves Allison. Allison loves Scott. Scott likes Isaac. Isaac likes Scott. Allison likes Isaac. Isaac likes Allison. It really shouldn't be that complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Takes a Pack (to Make a Threesome)

**Author's Note:**

> Infidelity warning: Isaac and Scott kiss while they're both moon-drunk. Scott is dating Allison, and while she's open to including Isaac in their relationship, they haven't spoken to him yet. Isaac panics about 'kissing someone else's mate' and runs away.

 

Dude /what/ is going on? At the pack meeting earlier you were acting really off man. Is something wrong? You know you can tell me anything right? SS

 

[delay]

Nothing's wrong! - SM

 

Scott you've always been a terrible liar. SS

Something is bothering you. Spill. SS

 

I was, um... - SM

Remember when you were figuring out you were bi? - SM

 

Ah yes. The great Stiles Sexuality Symposium we had on game night a while ago. SS

It was a fun night. SS

 

Yeah, well...that. - SM

That's what was bothering me - SM

 

Ahhh I getcha. So...what did you figure out? SS

 

That I'm not straight? - SM

I don't know, it's not like I've ever been into guys /before/! - SM

 

Hey hey man, it’s okay. Calm down, dude. It’s not that big of a deal, I promise. SS

You're just learning more about yourself, about who you are. It’s perfectly natural. SS

 

You sound like the sex talk my mom gave me - SM

 

Sheesh. You try and comfort a guy and poof. He calls you a mom. SS

Harsh. Dude. Harsh. SS

So who's the lucky...I'm assuming dude? SS

 

I'm dating Allison - SM

That's not changing - SM

 

Duh. SS

Question still stands. SS

 

[delay]

Isaac - SM

 

Aw. That's sweet. SS

 

No, it's not sweet! - SM

I'm dating Allison! - SM

 

...wait. Dude, are you feeling guilty about this? SS

 

Of course I am - SM

 

Why? You're not doing anything wrong. SS

 

I'm dating Allison - I'm not supposed to have a crush on anyone else! - SM

 

No, Scott. That's not true at all. SS

Some people prefer polyamorous relationships. You're figuring out your sexuality dude. It’s fine that you're thinking about Isaac. SS

The fact is, you're not planning on doing anything about it without talking to Allison about it, ergo you're not doing anything bad. You can’t help the thoughts your mind comes up with. S'just a fact. SS

You love Allison. Everyone knows that. Just because you're thinking you have a crush on Isaac does in NO WAY mean that you love Allison any less. You can love heaps of people at the same time. The heart is an amazing muscle my furry friend. SS

 

Have /you/ had a crush on anyone else since you started dating Derek? - SM

 

Not since Derek, no. But I had crushes on heaps of other people while I was in love with Lydia. SS

Dude, it’s different with me and Derek. You are not me. Or Derek. Your situation is different and unique to you. There I go sounding like an after school special again, but it’s true! SS

 

You were never dating Lydia - SM

 

True. But are you gonna try and tell me that I wasn’t in love with her? SS

 

...no - SM

 

And are you gonna try and tell me that when I had a crush on someone else I was somehow _less_ in love with her? SS

 

Like who? - SM

 

Like Heather. SS

 

When did you have a crush on Heather, dude? - SM

I totally don't remember this - SM

 

Ah forget it. It’s not important. SS

This isn’t about me, knucklehead. Pay attention. The point is, you don’t love Allison less because you might love Isaac a little. Okay? SS

And you're not being disloyal to Allison by realising that you have a thing for dudes as well as girls. Allison would agree with me. SS

 

I don't want to talk to /her/ about it - SM

What do I even say, 'I love you a lot, but I also like this other guy'? - SM

 

No dude. You say, "Allison... you know I love you more than anything in the world, and I feel really guilty about all of this. But lately I've been having these...feelings...and they've been confusing me. The thing is...I think I might like Isaac. You know, in a romantic...maybe sexual kind of way. But it doesn’t mean that I love you any less you know? I do love you, more than anything. And there's nothing wrong. It’s just this new thing I found out about myself and it’s a little overwhelming right now. I hope you don’t mind..." SS

And she goes, "Not at all shnookums." Or whatever else gross pet names you guys call each other. SS

 

We don't have gross pet names - SM

/You/ have gross pet names - SM

 

Oh my god yes you so do! SS

You guys are like Lilly and Marshal from how I met your mother. SS

 

I have literally heard you call Derek honey-crumpet - SM

 

Yeah but that's just teasing. You do it seriously. I've heard you call Allison muffin. MUFFIN! SS

It’s despicable. SS

 

It's not that bad - SM

 

You and Allison are gross and adorable dude. SS

 

You and Derek are just gross - SM

 

We are not gross Scott, that's rude. I'm only trying to help, you know. SS

 

Yeah, I know - SM

I still don't get you two - SM

 

...what is there to get Scott? We're in love. That's all you need to know. SS

 

Don't you get frustrated though? - SM

Like, I get that Derek doesn't like sex, but you were so excited to have it and you two don't - SM

He doesn't even let you have sex with other people like Erica does - SM

 

Dude, no. SS

I don’t care. It’s different for Boyd and Erica, man. SS

I was psyched for sex cuz I'd never had it before, I wanted to be in the loop, know what all the fuss was about. I still wank ya know? It’s not like I'm celibate. But since I got with Derek...I don’t know. It’s like I don’t even see anyone else anymore. SS

I'd have sex with Derek in a heartbeat if he ever wanted to, but Derek's ace. And he doesn’t want to. I respect that, and I don’t want to have sex with anyone but him. I'm fine the way things are, man. I really am. SS

Erica and Boyd have their own arrangement that they've privately discussed because Erica is like...super into sex. But with Boyd being ace and all, he doesn’t want it. So she gets it elsewhere. It’s like an open relationship but not. Because she's never romantically involved with anyone else. SS

 

It just...I don't know, it doesn't seem fair to you - SM

 

I chose this Scott, I don’t want to be with anyone but Derek. And if that means no sex I'm fine with that, really. SS

It is fair. Because we discussed this when he first told me. At length. I'm exactly where I want to be. I promise. SS

 

Okay - SM

You know I'm cool so long as you're happy, bro - SM

 

I am happy, dude. Cross my heart. SS

But what about you? What are you going to do? SS

 

Ugh. Hope it goes away? - SM

I don't know, I guess I'll talk to Allison about it sooner or later - SM

 

I think you should. Definitely talk to her. Chances are she's into it. SS

\-----

Isaac looked really cute today in those jeans. Did you drag him shopping with you or something? AA

 

Derek bought him those ones. He has surprisingly good taste in clothes for a man who doesn't like being looked at. - LM

 

Maybe it’s just that...well, everything kind of looks hot on Isaac right? He's just...hot. Clothes like being on his body. You know? AA

 

I think that might be a you thing, honey - LM

Not that he isn't cute - LM

And he certainly has the muscles for it - LM

 

A me thing? What? Lydia...no. AA

I'm - I have a boyfriend. You know that. AA

I wouldn’t...I mean, he's sweet. He's like the sweetest boy in the world and he's also...I mean his jawline is just...lovely. It’s just lovely. AA

But that's just objectivity right? It’s not a personal attachment or anything. AA

Okay here's the thing - I might like...like like Isaac. AA

God, I can’t believe I just said that, that was so junior high. AA

 

Sweetie, just because you've got one already doesn't mean you can't window-shop - LM

You're fine - LM

 

I know. I mean I wouldn’t ever dream of doing anything. Or breaking up with Scott. I love Scott. He's my everything. AA

But...what if it’s...becoming more than windowshopping? What if it’s like...go into the store, get the catalogue, it’s in your price range, you're slowly falling in love with it...? AA

 

Por que no los dos? - LM

It's not like either of them are the jealous type - LM

 

Lydia! I'm not gonna cheat on Scott oh my God! AA

 

It's not cheating if you agree to change the rules - LM

 

Are you suggesting a... ménage à trois? AA

With Scott and Isaac? AA

 

If that's what works for you, why not? - LM

 

[delay]

Why not indeed? AA

You're right. It’s not like either of them are the jealous type. I could have both. AA

Good god, could I have both? Surely not. Life isn't meant to be that good. AA

 

You'll never know unless you try - LM

But I'm pretty sure Scott will do anything you ask for - LM

 

I know-  he’s a darling. I do adore him. AA

I wouldn't want him to do anything he's uncomfortable with for me though. How do I make sure he wants it too? AA

 

Talk about it - LM

In detail. - LM

Ask him what /he's/ comfortable with instead of telling him what you want. - LM

And if you still aren't sure, ask Stiles. - LM

 

Of course. He'll tell Stiles how he's feeling even if he won't tell me. AA

Thank god for Stiles, honestly. AA

 

Mm. He can be helpful. - LM

 

So... Talk with Scott. Tell him about the idea.. No. Ask him what he thinks. Make sure he explains everything. Then tell him the idea. Then check with Stiles to see if he's only doing it to make me happy. Yeah? AA

 

And then you need to talk to Isaac - LM

Good luck with it - LM

 

Thanks Lydia. Talk soon xox AA

\-----

 

Isaac got home to the sounds of Derek and Stiles quietly cuddling on the couch. He shut the heavy loft door behind him and wandered inside, his heartbeat ticking up a notch when he thought about what he wanted to talk about. He made his way to the living room and sat on the loveseat, putting his stuff down and curling up a little, looking at Stiles and Derek. "Hey guys..." he said quietly, looking down after a moment. "Uh, I was wondering...if I could talk to Derek? Like...I'm sorry to interrupt you but I -"

Stiles cut him off. "No, no, that's all cool. I was just heading home anyway." He stood, kissing Derek on the forehead. "Text me later," he said with a smile, waving to them both as he left. He thought that he had an inkling of what Isaac was going to talk to Derek about. Something about Scott and Allison hopefully, so that they'd get their collective shit together.

Derek still had a lingering smile on his face when he turned to Isaac and asked, "What's wrong?" Isaac was obviously nervous about something, but there were an awful lot of things he could, hypothetically, be nervous about.

Isaac glanced up at him, then back down. "So, for a while I never really...felt like having sex with anyone. I know people think I'm sexy, and I think other people are pretty and all, but I never really had the - the want to have sex before. But then - but then recently...It’s...okay, this sounds real bad because they're happy and together, but when I look at Allison and Scott and the way they are together...and sometimes I feel like maybe...if it was with them, then it'd be okay. But I always thought I never wanted to have sex. And it’s just this one time. And it’s really confusing me and - I'm just confused," he admitted, sighing.

Well. Apparently Stiles was right. Again. "Hey," Derek said quietly. "It's okay to be confused. Nothing you're feeling is wrong, or a problem, and you aren't the only person who's ever felt that way, either." He'd had a feeling Isaac might be ace, but it hadn't been important to Isaac, so he'd never brought it up. "You know that Boyd and I are asexual?"

Isaac glanced up again when Derek said it was okay, hoping that it really was. He nodded. "Yeah. I know you and Boyd are...and I always thought that I might be too - cuz from the way you described it...I sort of thought I was the same. I just...didn’t want to label it. But now I'm really confused. Because if I feel like I want to maybe have sex with someone then - then I can’t be asexual anymore, right?"

"Asexuality is a spectrum," Derek said quietly. "There are a lot of different words people use, but from what you're describing, I think you might be demisexual." Isaac gave him a half-confused, half-hopeful look, so Derek went on. "It means that you only feel sexual attraction to people you have a strong emotional connection with. Like you do with Scott."

"Demisexual..." Isaac repeated quietly. He frowned and thought about it for a few moments. "Huh. That sounds...kind of good. So it’s like - halfway between sexual and asexual?" he asked, looking up. "Which would explain why I've never felt anything but with Scott..." And Allison. But that was another thing altogether. "So...can you be, like...demisexual for guys _and_ girls? Or is it just one? And how am - how am I ever supposed to have a good relationship if it takes me years of knowing someone to feel that? And if every time I do feel something...they’re already with someone else?" He felt ready to cry.

Derek sighed. "Isaac, get over here." He raised one arm, offering a hug. "People who are ace or demi, we talk about who we're romantically attracted to as well. Boyd is heteroromantic. I'm panromantic. If you're biromantic or panromantic, you can absolutely be attracted to guys and girls when you really care about them."

Isaac moved up off of the sofa and came over to Derek, curling up in his arms. Derek was like his big brother - he was the person Isaac looked up to most in the world, the man had saved him when his father had died. "Thanks, Derek," he said quietly, scenting him. "I just...what do I do about Scott and Allison?"

Derek hugged Isaac tight around the shoulders. "I can't really give you good advice on that," he admitted. "We all know I'm no expert at relationships." It was pretty much entirely thanks to Stiles that the two of the had gotten together at all. "But...being friends with someone you love isn't the worst. And even if this doesn't work out, you'll still be friends with them. You'll find someone eventually."

Isaac nodded, "I'm really glad you have Stiles now, Derek," he said softly, hugging Derek back as tight as he could. "You guys are great together, and you're much happier now. I'm just - I'm really happy you're happy you know?" He smiled up at him, a little shakily, but he did smile. "Thank you. Everything will be okay. I'm happy to be friends with them."

"Thanks," Derek replied, smiling back. "You can come talk to me whenever you want, okay? I'll listen."

\-----

The weather was good and neither of them were busy that Saturday, so as they often did, Scott and Allison went for a walk in the Preserve. It was home territory for them both now, and Scott liked the quiet. Scott had been mulling over Stiles' advice for days now, and he honestly couldn't think of a better time. Not that any time was good. But still. So, after the conversation lulled for a little while, Scott brought it up. "Um, Allison?" he said hesitantly. "Can I talk to you about something?"

Allison had also been a bit distracted, trying to figure out a way of bringing up what she and Lydia had talked about. "Sure, Scott." They got to their favourite bridge and Allison paused to lean on the side and look out over the river. "What's on your mind, cutie-pie?" She smiled, kissing his nose before turning and leaning on his shoulder.

Scott bit his lip, wrapping an arm around Allison's shoulder. He tried to remember what Stiles had told him to say. "I love you a lot, okay?" he started. "Nothing's...nothing's ever going to change that. But lately I've, um...I've started to realise that I'm maybe bisexual? And I, uh, I wanted you to know."

Allison's eyebrows went up. Scott was realising that he was bisexual? Wow...well this fit with the plan even better than she'd hoped it would. "Well that's great, babe. I'm happy for you," she said honestly, glancing over at him with a smile. "So who's caught your eye? Or is it just guys in general that you've been noticing yourself noticing? I'm not mad, by the way. I think its cute. And I love you too."

Scott sighed in relief. "Thanks, Ally-love."  He quickly kissed her cheek. "And it's, um...it's Isaac," he admitted. "I'm really sorry, and it doesn't _mean_ anything," he hurried to add, "but...yeah."

Allison couldn’t help but let out a laugh. "Isaac? Oh, babe...that's amazing," she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, still laughing. "You know..." She pulled back, cupping his face. "I was just talking to Lydia yesterday about how I had sort of...been, you know, _noticing_ Isaac lately, too. And I was going to talk to you about it, because I didn’t want you to think I loved you any less because of it, and also I wanted to see if you, you know...ever would want to do anything about it." She kissed him sweetly. "Now I find out you've been crushing on him too? This is both hilarious and fortunate."

 

Scott didn't understand, though he was pleased Allison wasn't unhappy. "You, um...you like him too?" he checked. "What do you mean by, uh, 'doing something about it'? You don't...want to be with Isaac instead of me, do you?"

Allison's face fell. "Oh sweetie, no," she said, cupping his face and smoothing her thumbs over his cheeks. "You know I love you more than anything in the world. You're my forever, Scott," she assured him. "I don’t want to be with Isaac _instead_ of you. I love you. I was just talking to Lydia about what I should do...and we thought...that maybe you'd want to do something with _all_ of us. You know?" She kept stroking his cheek softly. "If it’s not something you want then we'll forget all about it, I swear."

Scott leaned into her touch, searching her eyes. "You mean...you and me _and_ Isaac? How does that...how would that even work?" He couldn't help but think of Stiles' words about how hearts had room for love for more than one person.

"Well, there's lots of ways three people can have fun together. And...there's this thing called polyamory. Which only really works when everyone trusts and likes everyone else so no one's feelings get hurt. But we'll see. If you were okay with it, we could just...all date. There's all kinds of relationships. Ours can be anything we want it to be. But _only_ if you're okay with it," Allison promised.

Scott turned to look down at the creek, thinking. All three of them dating...what if Isaac wasn't interested? Or was straight? Of course he'd love Allison, she was amazing, but would he like _Scott_ that way? Would he think it was weird? They were friends, good friends...what if trying to date Isaac ruined that? And if he _did_ agree to date them both - and that was still such a strange concept - what if Allison started loving him more than Scott? What if...how would they even do it? "We can try, I guess," he said aloud.

Allison watched as the emotions played across his face. She was confident that this would work, but they had to go about it carefully. When Scott spoke she frowned, taking his hands and pulling back so that he focused on her, still holding them. "Scott, you need to be _honest_ with me. Tell me what you're thinking, talk it through with me. I'm not going to even try this unless you're one hundred percent okay with it. And that means you need to trust me. Talk to me about your doubts and things. Please, love."

"I do trust you," Scott objected. "I just...you know what you're doing, right? And I'm just asking stupid questions." Scott hitched one shoulder. He wasn't _dumb_ , but he knew he wasn't smart like Stiles or Boyd or Lydia, and he didn't know stuff like Allison and Derek did.

Allison frowned, moving forward and wrapping her arms around Scott's shoulders, stroking through his hair. "I don’t know exactly what I'm doing, love. We're all just figuring this out. It’s life, you know? And there are no stupid questions," she promised, kissing him softly on the cheek and laying her head on his shoulder. She pressed her face lightly into his neck and rocked them back and forth, like they were dancing. "Scott, I love you," she said quietly. "You know that, right?"

"I know." And he was so, so lucky she did. "I love you, too. But this thing with Isaac...I'm yours and you're mine, but what happens when we bring him into it? If he even _wants_ to. Or what if he only wants one of us?" Scott would let him date Allison, he knew, if it made both of them happy, but it would hurt. "And...is it even fair to him to ask? When we already love each other and...whatever we have, would have, with him is...less?"

"If he wants to date us, then that's fine. If he only wants one of us...I'm happy for you to have him if that makes you both happy, but I don’t know if you'd be happy with him just wanting me...so honestly, I probably wouldn’t do it. I know that I'd be honest with you if anything was making me uncomfortable. But babe, I worry about you sometimes. I'd be worried you were just pretending to be okay with it, to make me happy. So for me, it’s either he wants both of us, or he just wants you," she promised, still moving them back and forth gently. "Of course it’s fair. It wouldn’t be _less_ love. It'd just be _different_."

"It's not that I'm not honest with you," Scott protested. "I just...I'd be okay with a lot, if it made you happy. Even if I minded, I wouldn't _really_ mind."

Allison smiled. "You being happy would make me happy, love. You being unhappy would make me unhappy. Simple as that. Look, we just - we don’t even have to do anything. We can be us if you want. We don’t have to do anything. I love you so much. I'd spend the rest of my life in your arms, you know?" She smiled, running her fingers through his hair again.

God, Scott loved her. He leaned in to kiss her, long and sweet. "How about we think about it for a while?" he suggested. "Just so I can get my head around it. But...eventually, yeah. We can try."

Allison raised her head and kissed him back, her eyes slipping closed. When they pulled apart she was smiling, as always. Scott's kisses were like pure sunshine. "Alright, love," she agreed, kissing his cheek. Then she took his hand and started to walk so that they weren’t standing on this bridge for the rest of their lives. She wouldn’t have minded, but they did both have lives to get on with.

\-----

Scott ran, dodging trees, jumping over rocks and roots, using the moon's light to find his way ever deeper into the woods. He could feel/hear/smell the pack around him - Derek-Alpha, strong, almost silent, sometimes leading them, sometimes circling around them to bring them closer together; Erica, fierce, laughing as she danced closer and away from her mate, testing him, taunting him into a chase; Boyd, steady, indulging Erica with little feints at following her, but never deviating from his path; Jackson, determined, testing his body's limits, climbing trees with his claws out, then sprinting so he didn't fall behind; and Isaac-heartlove(?), who Scott was teasing - never quite out of sight, Scott showed him how strong he was, how fast, how worthy.

Isaac was having so much fun. These days full moon nights were so much better than they used to be. Derek didn’t have to chain them up anymore. Full moons didn’t have to hurt, now that they could somewhat control the shift. Isaac had felt the moon's pull more strongly last month though, and he wondered whether it had anything to do with Scott. Speaking of Scott...he was acting weird. Not bad weird, just..weird. He kept flashing into Isaac's line of sight as they ran, and he seemed to be showing off. Isaac couldn’t help but smile watching him, thinking about what an amazing mate he'd be. So strong and fast and such - he was just such an amazing wolf. Isaac's wolf was howling right at the surface as he ran. He was lithe and nimble, silent as the grave as he made his way through the woods, the moonlight painting his hair. He let out a little laugh and then began to run away from Scott. Because chasing was fun. It was a fun game and Isaac knew that Scott would catch him. He didn’t notice that he was slowly veering away from the pack, leading Scott behind him as he jumped up and ran along the branches of trees, before rolling neatly back on the ground and taking off again.

Isaac-heartlove was running, leading Scott on a chase, never quite out of sight. Scott followed, gleeful at their game, relishing the feel of the earth under his feet and the wind in his face. Isaac-heartlove was nimble and quick, strong and tall and agile, and Scott wanted nothing more in that moment than to catch him and scent him and keep him. He scented the air, listening hard, and realised that they were near the lake. He could catch him there, if he was clever. Scott began to herd Isaac westwards, and when they broke from the trees he put on a burst of speed to catch up.

He could still hear Scott. Scott was everywhere. Scott was chasing him. Scott was behind him - no...to the side. Clever clever. Isaac dodged and turned away, and Scott was there again, on the other side, so Isaac turned. Scott was everywhere, and Isaac caught his scent on the wind a few times. Where were they going? Isaac didn’t much care as long as Scott was there. Scott. His whole body felt hot with the thought of him and he kept running. Suddenly he left the treeline and they were running towards the lake. He felt something right beside him and turned, tackling Scott to the ground with a bright, happy laugh. They rolled and play-fought, until Scott had him pinned down. Isaac looked up at him. Scott. His eyes were so bright and he had caught him, so now Isaac was his...he reached up without thinking and pressed their lips together, his wolf howling in his chest.

Scott kissed back, fervently. He had caught Isaac-heartlove, and now they were kissing, like they should be, like Allison-mate had said they could be. He moaned, grinding down, slipping his tongue into Isaac's mouth, claiming him. But something was wrong. Isaac-heartlove was unhappy, stiff, scared. Scott whined and pulled back. "Isaac?" he asked, looking into eyes shining gold. "What's wrong?"

Kissing Scott was everything Isaac had ever hoped it would be. And Scott was kissing him back because Scott wanted him and he loved Scott and Scott loved... He froze, some part of his brain remembering. His wolf could still faintly taste Her on Scott's lips. His mate. Scott loved Allison. Isaac suddenly became aware of what he was doing. And his wolf was torn because on the one hand, it wanted Scott...more than anything, but on the other hand, he was kissing someone else's mate! His entire human side screamed NO at him and he didn't even hear Scott's words of concern. He was scrambling out from under him in seconds, breathing hard, tears springing to his eyes as he shook with the knowledge of what he'd done. "I'm sorry." The whisper had barely escaped his lips before he was turning away and _sprinting_ from Scott's side. And when he wanted to be...Isaac was the fastest pack member after the Alpha. Derek. He had to get away. He had to get somewhere safe where he wouldn't be around Scott anymore. He ran so fast he left them all behind.

Scott ran after Isaac-heartlove, but he wasn't playing any more, and he was fast, faster than Scott. He didn't know what was wrong, and his wolf whined within him to fix it, but he didn't know what to do. He could still smell the tears - he had made Isaac-heartlove cry. He had to fix it, but he couldn't catch up. Isaac was gone.

 

Isaac ran. Ran and ran and ran....to somewhere before the pack. Somewhere before they all knew him. Somewhere where he couldn't hurt anyone anymore. The moon was so bright and he couldn't think. He couldn't stop the tears and he just had to get somewhere before... Somewhere they didn't know him. Somewhere he was and always had been alone. Without knowing how, he found himself at his old house - which had been abandoned and boarded up - climbing inside and stumbling into his older brother's closet, sinking down and covering himself with his clothes, crying his heart out...or at least trying to. He was bad. He was so bad. He was bad and he'd tried to steal someone's mate. Oh god. He didn't deserve to be a wolf. He didn't deserve to be anything. Scott. Scott Scott Scott Scott Scott. The way he had tasted. The way he smelled. The way he'd looked when he'd pinned Isaac...framed by the moon. Isaac cried harder. He'd lost his friend. The nicest person in the world. Scott…

It was a long time before Boyd found him. Derek had sent him to follow Isaac's trail - Boyd was the best tracker of all of them - but it had taken him a while, and he didn't rush, sure that Isaac would need time to deal with whatever had upset him. When he found Isaac in his old house, he knew he was right. Isaac never came here. Boyd sat, a steady presence outside the closet Isaac was...hiding in. "Hey Isaac," he said quietly. "Are you okay?"

Boyd. Boyd was here. Somehow Isaac noticed Boyd's heartbeat, steady as always, outside the door. He whimpered and curled up tighter around himself. He'd come here to get away from the pack. Away from what he'd done. He'd probably be kicked out of the pack now anyway. He was a bad wolf. A bad, awful wolf and an awful person. "N-no," he managed to get out, slowly ripping one of his brother’s shirts to ribbons and rubbing those ribbons against his cheek for comfort.

Shit. This was pretty bad. His packbrother was upset, upset like he hadn't been in a long time, not since he'd learnt that with the pack, he was safe. "It's okay," Boyd promised. "I'm right here. You aren't alone." Being alone on the moon was the worst thing for all of them, no matter how good their control. "You're safe," he promised, "and if you want to talk about it, I'll listen."

But it wasn't enough. He wasn't safe. Boyd didn't know what he'd done... If he did he wouldn't be here. Isaac was a bad wolf. He was a pathetic failure. He pushed himself up and out of the closet, walking out into the room on shaky legs. "I have to run away," he whispered, staring at Boyd and resisting the urge to pace back and forth. The moonlight spilling in through the dust blinds was enough to make his skin crawl. It didn't feel good anymore. The moon hated him now. He was a bad wolf. "I have to run...run run run...far away. Far away from here, where no one knows me, and I need to not get to know anyone so that I can't have any of the bad feelings. I have to run away before Derek finds out and kicks me out of the pack. Or Allison finds out and she tries to kill me again. Maybe I should just let her. Boyd I've done something so bad..." He cried, sinking to his knees and crawling forward, from the comfort of one brother's closet, into the comfort of another brother's arms. He kept losing people...it wasn't fair.

"Shh, shh." Boyd stroked Isaac's back, hugging him like he was one of Boyd's little brothers. "It's going to be alright. You don't have to run. We've all made mistakes, alright? Erica and I ran away from the pack once. Jackson was the kanima. Derek wanted to kill Lydia. Scott worked with Gerard." Isaac stiffened in his arms and Boyd realised that, considering Isaac had been with Scott before he freaked out, and...yes, smelled quite a lot of Scott, that maybe mentioning the guy wasn't the best idea.

Isaac whimpered. "I kissed him," he whispered, clutching at Boyd's jacket and forcing his claws back so that he didn't rip through it. "Scott - I k-kissed him...I didn't mean to, I - I just...the moon made me think funny. I thought it was okay. I thought... He was chasing me. I thought I was his when he caught me so I k-kissed him...and it’s - and it’s all my fault. I betrayed him. I hurt Allison. I hurt them both...I'm a bad wolf...tried to kiss someone else's mate. Bad wolf...m'a bad wolf...I c-cant ever face them again." He could feel his heart breaking in his chest.

Jesus Christ. It had been coming for a while, but still, could they have picked a _worse_ time? "You're not a bad wolf," Boyd promised. "You're not bad, and you aren't a bad packmate. The moon affects all of us." Boyd had done some stupid things on the moon. Hell, _Erica_ had once stuck a hand down his pants on the moon. They'd dealt with it. "They'll understand, okay? It's not a betrayal. It's just a mistake. So long as you stick around to fix it, they'll forgive you."

Isaac shook his head. "No they won't. My wolf even hates me. How am I supposed to look at them now?" He pressed his face into Boyd's neck. "I've never felt like this about anyone else my whole entire life. Not even slightly. And suddenly it’s all...demisexual. And - and I don't know. I might be demiromantic as well. Because before them, it was just nothing, and I promised myself I'd be okay just being friends and now I've gone and screwed it up, and now everytime I see them it’s going to hurt because now I know what it feels like to be wanted by someone you love and I've never felt that before..." He trailed off, going limp in Boyd's arms.

How many people on the ace spectrum _were_ there in this pack? "I hadn't been in love before I met Erica, either," Boyd admitted. "And it was hard at first, the two of us. We both made mistakes, and we both hurt each other sometimes. But still...I knew that even if it didn't work out, our friendship could cope." He rubbed his cheek over the top of Isaac's head, scent-marking him. "You don't have to see them, or talk to them, until you want to. But give it time...you'll sort yourselves out."

 

Isaac sighed and pressed his face into Boyd's shirt. He didn’t know if he could face them again - he couldn’t. He didn’t believe Boyd that he'd sort it out...he wanted to crawl under a rock and never come out. "I - I don’t?" he asked, looking up at him a little with wide eyes. "I don’t have to see them or talk to them?"

"You don't," Boyd promised, and internally determined that he would _make that happen_. Scott was as stubborn as anyone he knew, but he'd fucked this up. _No-one_ was going to see Isaac until he was ready. "You don't have to see or talk to anyone you don't want to. Remember when Erica and I came back to the pack? We didn't talk to either of them for weeks." He sighed, running a hand over Isaac's hair. "If you wanted to stay here and not see anyone but me, you could do that, too. It's okay."

Isaac sighed in relief, letting his head rest on Boyd's shoulder. "Thank you, Boyd," he mumbled, cuddling up to him. "I think I do...wanna stay here. And just see you" he decided, nodding. "Or maybe you and Erica. And Derek. Just anyone except Allison, Scott, Stiles and Lydia." He sighed. "But I prefer you. I love you, Boyd," he murmured, hugging him. Boyd was such a great big brother.

"I love you too, Isaac," Boyd reassured him. He could hear birds starting up outside as morning drew closer. The moon would start setting soon. "When the moon's over, I'll go to the loft and get you some stuff, and I'll get Erica to bring you some groceries, alright? We won't abandon you."

Isaac nodded, closing his eyes and falling silent as they waited for the moon to go down, and the itching under their skin to subside. When Boyd left he dragged himself up and went to curl back up in his closet, bringing his brother's duvet and a couple of pillows in there as well. He cried again when Erica came and she hugged him while he did so. When she left she looked kind of angry...Isaac hoped she wouldn’t do anything stupid.

\-----

Erica had had enough. Isaac was missing school again, because he was too upset to even leave the house. While she understood - it’s not like they'd been model students beforehand - she hated seeing him so sad. She was pissed, so when they had a free period she ditched her class and found Scott and Allison. She grabbed their shirts and dragging them into a nearby classroom, shutting and locking the door behind her and crossing her arms over her chest. "Right. We're gonna have a chat. And it might end in someone getting hurt," she said, flicking a strand of hair over her shoulder.

Scott took a step sideways, shielding Allison automatically with his body. "What's going on?" he asked defensively.

Erica growled, looking at Allison. " _You_..." she warned, "need to keep your boyfriend under control!" Her eyes flashed.

"Scott?" Allison exclaimed, taking a defensive stance. "What did he do?"

Erica glared at them both. "This asshole was messing with Isaac on the full moon night. Chasing him and sending out all these stupid pheremones. I mean, jesus. It stunk like wanting within a five meter radius of him. He got Isaac alone, then when Isaac, who was in a confused haze, kissed him...he didn’t do anything! Just let him run off and work himself into a panic attack! He hasn’t left his room in days!"

Scott cringed. "I knew he was upset, but..."

"Scott!" Allison scolded. "We were going to talk to him first!"

Erica frowned. "Talk to him about what?" she asked, leaning back against a desk. "He's been sitting curled up in a damn _closet_ with guilt eating away at him inside because he feels like he's betrayed you both by having feelings for you...and he thinks you're never gonna want to see him again."

"Oh no..." Allison said softly. "No, absolutely not, it's not a betrayal at all...we were - " She blushed, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "We were planning to ask him to date us."

Erica raised her eyebrows. "So you guys decided you liked him, start shooting him all those flirty looks, and your scents and all...and you just decide to not say anything to him, and wait till there's a full moon for him to get all moon drunk and kiss Scott...then freak out. Oh wow, you guys handled this _great_." She rolled his eyes and flicked her hair over her shoulder again. "You need to fix this. Problem is, he doesn’t want to talk to either of you. And me and Boyd swore not to let you, you, Lydia, or Stiles near him,” she informed them. “Them being your best friends."

Scott looked away, shamefaced. "I didn't mean to," he protested. "I just...I was moon-drunk, and he kissed _me_."

Allison rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Erica, you're right. We could have handled this better. We were still figuring out if we wanted to...well, to try it. But we were giving him mixed signals, and that wasn't fair to him."

"Is he..." Scott said quietly, leaning back into Allison's touch. "Is he okay?"

Erica nodded, "Of course it wasn’t fair to him. He's - he's going through some stuff you don’t know about. Which I can’t discuss because he told me in confidence." She rolled her eyes in answer to Scott’s question. "No. He's not okay. He's scared that you guys will hate him now. And he keeps saying that his wolf is broken, because he’s developed feelings for people who already have a mate. So yeah, he's pretty...not okay." She sighed. "So listen," she said, softening a bit. "Isaac's my friend. And I don’t want him to be sad and lonely. But you guys can’t get near him, and he won’t trust anything me, Boyd, or Derek tell him about you - because he'll think we're just trying to comfort him. So what you need to do...is get someone who’s an asshole to tell him the truth, so that he'll believe you. Do you see what I'm saying?" She raised her eyebrows, hoping they'd get the hint.

" _Jackson?_ " Scott made a face. "Dude, why would _Jackson_ help us? He's a dick, and he hates this kind of drama." Jackson hated most kinds of drama unless he was in the middle of it.

Allison put a hand on his arm. "He'll help if Lydia asks him to," she pointed out. "And it's a good idea." Jackson had a soft spot for Isaac. _Everyone_ had a soft spot for Isaac.

Erica sighed in relief. Scott could be dense sometimes. But Allison was usually pretty onto it. "He'll trust Jackson not to lie to him to spare his feelings.," Erica pointed out. "That might get him out of his little cubbyhole long enough for you to explain things." She shrugged, "Either way. You two need to sort your shit out. This is a person you're talking about. Not a toy. Not something you can just...decide you might like to play with, then throw away when it doesn’t suit you. This is _my_ friend and if you hurt him, I swear to god I'll make you wish you'd never been born." She snarled, her eyes flashing again.

"Just...don't blame Allison, okay?" Scott pleaded, hanging his head. " _I_ fucked up. We'll..."

"We'll fix it," Allison promised. "However we can."

 

Allison turned to Scott when Erica had left them alone, stroking the side of Scott's face. "Don’t feel bad, love. We handled it badly, yes, but we knew that we just needed time to sort ourselves out because we didn’t want to hurt him. We just need to find Lydia and Jackson, and get Lydia to get Jackson to help us. It'll be alright," she assured him.

"Jackson's a dick," Scott complained. "He's never going to help us, and if he does, I'll never live it down." But he sighed, and focused on his hearing. It wasn't easy to deal with the cacophony of the school, but the voices of his pack had a little more...clarity, he supposed, and after a minute or so, he managed to overhear Lydia and Jackson talking. "Got 'em," he told Allison. "Come on."

Allison nodded and took his hand, letting him lead the way. "Hey Lydia!" she said with a smile when they got to the pair. "We're having a slight problem...we need to talk to you." She motioned for them to come into a nearby empty classroom and turned around. "It’s about the thing we talked about the other day...with Isaac," she said to Lydia.

Jackson rolled his eyes and leant his elbows back against a desk. "Yeah, whatever. I don’t wanna know about what you guys talk about in your private time unless it’s about me. Can we hurry this up? I've got what is formally known as a life. And I'd like to carry on living it somewhere without all this impending drama." He huffed, looking bored.

"Actually, we, uh..." Scott grimaced, but forced the words out. "We need your help. We need you to talk to Isaac for us."

Lydia raised her eyebrows skeptically. "You can't do it yourself?"

"He, um, he doesn't want to talk to us right now," Scott admitted. "He's...pretty freaked out, apparently."

Jackson scoffed. "What've you done to him, you moron?" He rolled his eyes at Scott and pushed himself up to sit on the desk. "How about, uh...no? No. I don’t feel like it today. Try again tomorrow." He smirked.

Allison sighed, "It wasn’t Scott's fault. It wasn’t anyone's _fault_. It was just...miscommunication. And he...none of the pack will let us anywhere near him. And he won’t believe them if they tell him anything. So we need you because...because you wouldn’t lie to spare Isaac's feelings, in his opinion anyway. And if you try then Isaac might believe you."

"I messed up, okay? And now he thinks we hate him," Scott said pleadingly. "Apparently he's sleeping in the _closet_ of his old house. He's really, really upset. You don't have to do anything except tell him we don't hate him, and maybe that he can text us whenever he's ready. _Please_."

Lydia squeezed Jackson's hand to get his attention. "Jackson," she murmured in his ear. "It's not a big favour."

"Yes. Just that he didn’t do anything wrong. And that we want to talk to him when he's ready," Allison said, wrapping her arms around Scott's arms and resting her chin on his shoulder.

Jackson glanced over at Lydia, squeezing her hand back. When she whispered in his ear he sighed, knowing she was going to make him do it anyway. "Yes, but he's sleeping in a closet. A _closet_ , Lydia. I don’t want to have to deal with that," he said flatly.

Lydia thumped him in the abs. "Don't be a dick, Jackson. You know he'd offer to help if _you_ were upset." She looked at Allison and Scott, taking in their pleading looks, and pursed her lips calculatingly. "I'll let you pick the next three movies we watch," she offered.

Jackson grinned, hopping down from the table and wrapping his arms around Lydia's waist. "You've got yourself a deal, Miss Martin," he said, leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. When he pulled back he looked over at Scott and Allison. "Alright. I'll help you clean up your mess," he agreed with a shrug.

Scott and Allison exchanged glances. "Thanks," Scott said gratefully. "And you should, um...you should know what, uh, went wrong. We..." He squirmed. "We've been planning to ask him out. And then, he - on the full moon, we were playing, and he, um. Kissed me. And I kissed him back. And then he freaked out."

Jackson raised an eyebrow. "I don’t even wanna know," he said, shrugging. "You guys do whatever you wanna do. Just..." He paused, glancing over at Lydia, then back at them. "Be careful, with what you say to him. He doesn’t need to be messed about. Kid's been through enough."

Allison knew it! She knew that Jackson had a good side, it just usually only came out for Lydia. But it seemed to be true - no one could hate Isaac. "Thank you," she said seriously, to Jackson, then to Lydia.

Lydia smiled. "Of course, sweetie," she said. "Now go on, do whatever McCall-Argents do when they've got a free. We were busy."

Scott glanced between them, decided he didn't want to know, and grabbed Allison's hand. "Thanks, guys," he threw over his shoulder as they left. "I appreciate it."

\-----

Jackson parked outside the old Lahey house - it was on his way home, and he figured he may as well get it over with. The place was a dump, these days. The yard was overgrown, the windows were boarded up - Jackson wasn't sure _what_ had happened with That Bastard Lahey's estate, but Isaac obviously hadn't been interested in the place until now. By the looks of it, he'd broken the handle off the door to get in. "Isaac!" Jackson called as he got out of the car and came in. "Yell if you want me to fuck off, but otherwise, I'm coming up."

Isaac had been sleeping a lot, not really having anything else to do other than cry. He felt really pathetic, but he figured everyone needed some time to recover from a broken heart. He liked it when Erica came and they ate ice cream and watched movies on her laptop. And he liked it when Boyd came and just held him close. He raised his head when he heard a voice and swung the closet door open, peeking out from his nest. It was Jackson, apparently. Isaac frowned, wondering what he was doing here. But he wasn’t anyone Isaac specifically didn’t want to see, so he kept quiet and waited for Jackson to come up and enter the room.

"Jesus, Lahey," Jackson muttered as he peered into the room where Isaac had apparently holed himself up. The whole place stank of misery, and Scott apparently hadn't been exaggerating - Isaac was literally lying on the floor of a closet. With blankets and a pillow and stuff, but still. Jackson sighed. Yeah, he wasn't leaving the guy like this. He sat on the floor, not too close, but in sight of Isaac, grimacing when he realised how dusty it was. "So..." he said slowly. "I hear you've been having a shitty week."

Isaac watched Jackson as he walked into the room and sat down, sniffling and grabbing another tissue, blowing his nose. "Yeah? You heard. Well, it’s officially traveled round the whole pack. How long till Derek comes and kicks me out of the pack for being a bad wolf?" he asked, rubbing his eyelid and looking over at Jackson.

Jackson rolled his eyes. "Bullshit. Derek's not going to kick you out. And you're not a 'bad wolf', whatever that's supposed to mean." He leaned back against the bed. " _I_ was such a bad wolf I was technically a lizard, and I'm still here. _This,_ " he waved a hand expansively, "is just high school drama. It'll blow over." He huffed. "And the only reason Lydia and I know is that Allison and McCall showed up begging me to play messenger. Everyone else is too pissed at them."

Isaac deflated a little when Jackson reminded him that this was just high school drama, reminded him how much of a drama queen he was being. He whined and turned away, curling up a bit more and tugging the blankets over himself. "I don’t want to hear anything they told you to say. Boyd said I didn’t have to talk to them. I don’t want to hear about how angry they are with me." His voice was slightly muffled, but he knew Jackson would still be able to hear it. "It’s all my fault," he whispered, curling up tighter.

"They're not angry at you," Jackson countered. "They both showed up looking guilty as shit. And for good reason." Honestly, seeing Isaac like this, Jackson was a little pissed, too. "McCall's been sending you come-hither looks for weeks, and to hear him tell it, he was basically asking for it on the full moon. You're not supposed to do that shit when you're taken, no matter what he and Allison may have talked about in private."

 

It took a few moments, maybe even a few minutes, but eventually Isaac's head reappeared from his nest and he looked at Jackson with wide, confused eyes. "They aren’t angry at me?" he asked quietly. Why would Jackson lie about that? But it couldn’t be right... "But I - " He bit his lip. "Not even Allison? But, I kissed her boyfriend?" He ran a hand through his hair. "That's not right. I shouldn’t have done that," he insisted.

Jackson shrugged. "Kissing takes two, you know. Even if you started it, he kissed back. Which would be worse, if Allison wasn't cool with it anyway. But she is." Not that Jackson _got_ what was going on with those two, but... "All they wanted me to tell you was that they weren't mad and they want to talk whenever you're ready." He crossed his arms. "It's your choice how you deal with it."

Isaac looked away from him and down at his knees. He wasn’t lying. Isaac could hear his heartbeat steady as a rock. And Jackson didn’t lie much nowadays anyway. After a little while Isaac uncurled a little, looking back at Jackson and doing something that he knew for a fact people rarely did: ask Jackson for his opinion. "What do you think?" he asked softly, looking at Jackson with honest, open eyes. He was vulnerable and hurt and he was asking Jackson for his opinion on what to do. Genuinely.

Jackson sighed, letting go of some of his brash façade. "I think all three of you made mistakes, and I don't think any of them are worth getting too upset about. It happens. You deal with it." He smiled wryly. "I made some pretty fucked-up mistakes with Lydia, and we sure as fuck haven't always been kind to each other, but we've worked it out. Talk to them. I don't think you'll feel any worse afterwards. And maybe you'll be able to actually fix it."

Isaac listened intently, and even though he was scared...Jackson made sense. Jackson probably knew more about him than most people - at least...his life in _this_ house. Because they'd been neighbours for years. He let go of some of the blankets and so he only had the one ratty old thing, carefully crawling out of his nest and shivering a little. "Jackson....can I have a hug?" he asked timidly, with a tiny smidge of hope.

Jackson rolled his eyes. "Of course you can. Idiot," he added fondly. Once Isaac was in reach, he pulled him in with an arm around his shoulders, scruffing up his hair. "You're fine, Isaac. And seriously, go home. There's no reason for you to live in this dump when you've got a perfectly good bed at the loft."

Isaac moved forward eagerly and leant against him, grinning and ducking his head when Jackson ruffled his hair, butting his forehead against his shoulder. "Thanks," he muttered, then sighed, looking around at the closet. "I know...I just wanted to go back. You know, to the time before the pack. So that there weren’t so many people I loved that I thought I'd disappointed. It was just the one...or the two. I miss my big brother. I know I have lots now. But I still miss Cam." He shrugged a little.

"Of course you do," Jackson said. "Do you think Derek misses his family any less because he's got us now? We're not a _replacement_ , geez." He looked around the room. It hadn't changed in years, not since Camden had died. Apart from the nest of blankets in the closet, it had barely been touched. And it looked like what it was...dusty, and forgotten. "Come back whenever you want, Isaac, but don't stay here," Jackson said quietly. "This house isn't good for you."

Isaac nodded. "I know," he said softly, "And I know I shouldn’t stay here," he admitted. "I don’t know what I should do with the place. I mean, it’s mine now, but I don’t want to come live here. I'm really happy living with Derek. Being close to the pack. But I don’t like the idea of it just sitting here, rotting away. Maybe I should sell it. But then who in their right mind would want to buy this place?" He sighed. "What do you think I should do with it?"

Jackson shrugged. "It's not actually a shitty house. It's just run-down. Maybe it would be cathartic to clear it out. Sell it. Renovate. Knock it down. Hell, if you make it _nice_ and you can actually stand the place you and Derek could come live here," he suggested. "It's got more room than the loft and it's closer to things." He made a face. "Not that I think you could renovate it enough to get rid of the memories, I guess. You should ask Derek - he's got the same problem." Well, not quite the same. But a house he didn't want to sell, keep, knock down? He definitely had _that_ problem.

Isaac hummed, "It would be nice to have a project, I guess. It’s weird, because I miss so much school that you think my grades would have dropped. But I can’t get rid of that fear from when my dad was alive. That if I do badly something awful will happen to me. So I think I am gonna go to college, I'm gonna get in anyway. Derek says I don’t have to. Are you gonna go to college? I'm worried about the future," he admitted, frowning and shifting closer to Jackson. "I hate saying goodbye, you know?" He sighed. "I will. I'll talk to Derek," he promised.

"Of course I'm going to college. Do you think my parents would let me _not_ go?" Jackson pointed out. "It won't be goodbye. If nothing else, Stilinski will drag everyone back by their hair so Derek doesn't have to be alone." He rubbed Isaac's arm comfortingly. "It'll be okay."

\-----

I'm s'posed to talk to you. IL

 

Isaac! Thanks so much for texting me - AA

I was really worried - are you okay? - AA

 

I'm...I'm really sorry, Allison. IL

You know I'd never want to hurt you or Scott. I'm really sorry for what I did. I'm sorry. Please don’t hate me. IL

 

Isaac, I don't hate you, I really don't - AA

I'm not even mad - AA

It's okay - AA

 

People keep saying that but I don’t understand. IL

How can you not be mad? IL

 

I already knew Scott likes you - AA

It doesn't mean he loves me any less - AA

 

Oh. IL

What about you? IL

 

I like you too - AA

 

...so to clarify, you're not angry at me for kissing Scott, because you both like me and I like you both? IL

 

You like us back? - AA

That's great! - AA

I mean, I guessed that you liked Scott after, you know...but I wasn't sure about me - AA

I would have let you date him anyway - AA

Dammit, I'm making a mess of this - AA

 

Woah woah woah what? IL

Hold on. I'm confused. IL

Can we start over? I'm hopelessly lost at this point. IL

 

Sorry - AA

So, the conversation Scott and I were /planning/ to have with you sometime soon was...we'd like to date you. We'd like all three of us to date. - AA

And if you don't want that, that's okay - AA

But we'd really love to give it a try - AA

 

You guys want to date me? IL

How would that work? IL

 

We don't really know? - AA

All three of us going on dates, and probably every pair of us going on dates sometimes - AA

And whatever you're ready for with other stuff - AA

 

Okay, I guess that makes sense. But uh, there's something you should know first. IL

About me. It’s just that, uh, I've never really had a relationship before, or sex. I've never really felt the need or the desire to do anything like that before really recently with you and Scott. I was talking to Derek about it and he thinks it’s this thing called demisexual or whatever. It’s like halfway between asexual and sexual...if that makes sense? IL

I don’t know if that would change anything... IL

 

It doesn't have to - AA

Unless you want it to? I know Derek has boundaries he doesn't like Stiles crossing - is there anything like that for you? - AA

But we really aren't going to push you into anything - AA

 

No I don’t think so. It's pretty new to me. I just might not always be super enthusiastic I guess. IL

 

You don't ever have to do anything you don't want, okay? If you're not in the mood, you're not in the mood. - AA

I'm not going to push you, and if Scott ever does, tell me so I can slap him. - AA

 

I uh, I'd really like to do this. I'm not quite sure I fully understand. But I know that I really like you. And I know that I really like Scott too. IL

 

I'm really, really happy to hear that, Isaac - AA

I'll talk to Scott, but...maybe we can go on a date soon? - AA

 

Yeah I'd love that. Definitely. IL

And sorry for freaking out and running away and worrying everyone. I should have dealt with things better. IL

 

It's our fault - AA

We should have talked to you sooner - AA

And Scott should have behaved better - AA

I'm glad you're okay - AA

 

It was really fun actually, it was my favourite full moon ever. Up till the point where I tasted your scent and my wolf realised that the person I was kissing already had a mate and I freaked out because that's like the /worst/ thing you can do. IL

 

There's definitely worse things - AA

But I'm glad you boys were enjoying yourselves - AA

 

I think it depends what you value more. Life or love. IL

Or if you believe they're even different things. IL

Thanks. I'm just so relieved no one's mad at me IL

 

You're sweet - AA

And really, no-one's mad at you - AA

It might take a while before people stop being mad at Scott, though - AA

 

But he didn’t do anything wrong. IL

That seems unfair. I'm not mad at Scott. I kissed him. It was a full moon. He couldn’t not react. It’s not his fault. IL

 

They're mad at him for teasing you - AA

And I could turn that back on you, you know. He caught you. It was a full moon. You couldn't not react. It's not your fault. - AA

 

I didn’t mind. I feel guilty about it but I know that I always like any attention anyone gives me. I don’t go and seek it out but I /love/ it when I get it. IL

You're really smart and I'm not going to try and argue with you. Can we just say that it was no one's fault? IL

 

I'd like that - AA

 

Okay good. I don’t like it when we fight. I don’t like fighting. IL

 

Good. - AA

I'll check with Scott, but...we usually do date night on Thursdays - would that be good for you? - AA

 

Yeah, that's good. That's Stiles and Derek's date night too. So it’s when I usually have to go find something to do unless I want to listen to them making out, which I don’t want to do. Thankfully I never have to listen to them have sex. IL

 

: D - AA

I'll talk to Scott - AA

 

Okay. I've gotta go. I've just got back to the loft. I gotta shower and stuff. Talk to you soon. :) IL

\-----

"Isaac, you're back!" Scott exclaimed when Isaac showed up at school on Tuesday. "I was really worried!" He ran towards him, planning to catch him up in an enthusiastic hug, then remembered the scoldings he'd gotten from Erica, Allison, Jackson, _and_ Stiles, and abruptly stopped.

Isaac's face lit up when he saw Scott, and heard him, and he took a few steps towards him fully expecting the hug also. But then Scott stopped dead, and Isaac also stopped dead, and he just looked at him for a moment before blushing and ducking his head. "Uh, hi Scott," he said quietly to his shoes. "I, uh - I'm sorry for kissing you and then freaking out about it and running away and hiding and getting you in trouble with everyone. It wasn’t your fault and I swear I never wanted you to get into trouble. I'm really sorry," he said in a sort of garbled rush.

"Dude, no!" Scott shook his head. "Not your fault, not at _all_ your fault. Everyone was totally right to be mad at me." He bit his lip. "But...Allison said that you weren't?" he asked hopefully.

Isaac looked up after a moment. "No, really...it really wasn’t your fault. I'm not mad at you. Not even a little bit," he said quietly. "Allison told me you guys were planning on talking to me. But the full moon came first and we just weren’t prepared for the effect it would have on us. If the full moon had come a little later, you and Allison would have had time to let me know what was going on, and everything would have been fine. And if you guys didn’t have feelings for me and I kissed you it would just be my silly mistake. So I promise it’s in no way your fault. It was just timing, and I'm not mad at you. I couldn’t ever be mad at you."

Scott sighed in relief and grinned. "So can I hug you, bro? I really, really like you." He made a face. "I've got to stop calling you bro. That's going to get weird."

"Next thing we know you'll start saying 'no homo' every time you kiss me." Isaac said with a slight grin. "Yes, you can hug me. What are you waiting for?" He moved forward and wrapped his arms around Scott's neck.

Scott hugged him tight, taking a deep breath of the scent he hadn't smelt since the moon. "Every time I kiss you..." he murmured, "...sounds amazing. And I'm seriously not that bad."

Isaac scoffed. "You so are. Until now you've done the classic Jackson thing, ruffling my hair every time we hug to reaffirm that this is a friendly, bro-hug. I mean I'm not complaining. I love Jackson hugs. I love Scott hugs. I love all kinds of hugs," he said, breathing in Scott's scent as well. "Just saying, you're a total bro." He grinned.

"Blame Stiles," Scott said firmly. "He's the guy that made me one in the first place." He pulled back, and kissed Isaac on the cheek. "Is that non-bro-y enough for you?"

Isaac blushed and swallowed, trying to think of a good comeback. In the end he just smiled. "Yeah," he said quietly, looking down and smiling shyly up at Scott through his eyelashes. When he'd composed himself enough he shook his head, his curls bouncing slightly as he moved, and nudged Scott in the abdomen with his elbow. "C'mon we have to get to class. Allison said she was going to talk to you about maybe doing a date thing on Thursday...?" he asked cautiously.

"Yeah!" Scott said enthusiastically, keeping an arm around Isaac's shoulder. "We were thinking...you know the arcade? With laser-tag and stuff? We could go there. They have decent food, too, so we could make it a dinner thing? Allison hasn't been there before, and we've been planning to check it out."

Isaac laughed. "Are you sure? Are you ready to get your ass handed to you by both me _and_ Allison in laser tag?" He asked with a grin. "It sounds amazing." He said honestly after a moment, marveling at how well he fit in Scott's arm. "Pizza, laser tag and old fashioned video games. Sound like the best night ever."

"Hey!" Scott objected, an offended look on his face. "I could totally beat you at laser tag!" Not Allison, obviously. _No-one_ was going to beat Allison at laser tag. But even when he'd had asthma, Scott hadn't been _total_ crap at it. He grinned. "We'll pick you up, then? Around, uh, five?"

Isaac grinned, "Suuure you can," he said sarcastically. "Five is good. Five on Thursday. Oh my god. Derek might do the big brother intimidation have him home by blah blah thing! I've never had someone do that for me before! Do you think he will?! Is that a real thing that people do?" He looked over at Scott, ridiculously excited at the prospect.

"I got that talk from Mr Argent," Scott said, shuddering. "That was scary as hell, and that was _before_ he knew I was a werewolf." He frowned, thinking. "Would Derek try to intimidate me, or Allison, do you think?"

Isaac chuckled. "I like Chris. He's nice. Well...he's nice _now_ ," he said, then looked away, frowning in thought. "No...I don’t think he would," he said after a moment, looking slightly disappointed. "Which is kind of good because obviously I wouldn’t want anyone intimidating you guys. Because I like you a lot." He had just hoped maybe someone would do that for him on his first date ever.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure the talks I got from Erica and Jackson count as shovel talks," Scott said contemplatively. "And they were pretty damn intimidating. Anyway. I have to get to class. See you at lunch!"

Isaac brightened up, "Okay, well, that's good. Or, well...not good. But you know what I mean." He grinned. "Me too. See you at lunch!" he said, waving and heading into his own class, his thoughts buzzing about Thursday. He was going to have to ask Jackson what he should wear. Or maybe Stiles, who was more likely to have actually been to the arcade.

\-----

At precisely 4:57 on Thursday evening, Scott and Allison were eyeing each other nervously as they waited for the elevator up to the loft. "What if I mess it up again?" Scott whispered. "What if it doesn't work, and it turns out he hates us?"

Allison squeezed his hand comfortingly as they got into the elevator. "That won't happen," she promised, equally quietly. "Isaac wouldn't hate us. And if _we_ mess it up again, we can fix it." The elevator pinged when it reached the top floor, and the doors opened on the loft.

Stiles opened the door and looked out at the two, trying to contain his grin. He'd borrowed a Henley from Derek, his dad's reading glasses, and one of Peter's pipes which he was pretending to puff. "Ah, Mr McCall, is it? And Miss Argent? Come in, come in. Isaac's just getting ready. He'll be down in a moment," he said in his most serious voice, reaching out to shake their hands before 'showing them inside' to the living room and standing where he gestured for them to sit. "What'll you be doing this evening, hmm?" He raised an eyebrow and switched the pipe between his hands.

" _Stiles_ ," Scott groaned.

Allison, hiding a grin behind her hand, elbowed him in the side and pulled him down onto the couch. "We're going to the arcade, sir," she said, playing along.

Stiles raised an eyebrow at Scott. "That's Mr Stilinski to you young man," he said firmly, in his best imitation of what he called his dad's 'cop voice'. He hummed thoughtfully. "The arcade. I remember back in my day, I was the champion at laser tag," he said, looking off into the distance. "I also know there are lots of dark corners. So I expect everyone to keep their hands to themselves, understood?" He waggled the mouthpiece end of the pipe at the two on the couch. "And Isaac's curfew is 11:30 since it’s a school night. Not midnight. We don't go in for that pumpkin Cinderella nonsense in _this_ household. Can I trust you to be responsible and keep this one in line, Miss Argent?" He waved the pipe at Scott and raised his eyebrow at Allison, in an impression of Derek, aka Captain Eyebrows.

Allison bit her lip, barely suppressing a laugh, and nodded seriously. "Yes, sir," she said, her eyes sparkling. "We'll have him home in plenty of time."

"I'll have you know," Derek called from upstairs, "That this was entirely his idea and I tried to stop him."

"Oh shut it, grumpy wolf. Stop ruining my fun!" Stiles called, before turning back to Allison and Scott. "Excellent. Make sure you remember, laser tag, then food, then games. Laser tag after food ends up with people throwing up." He shot Scott a pointed look.

Isaac ran down the stairs. "Oh my god, Stiles. I'm ready, I'm ready. Enough. Mercy." He was practically pleading, face flushed half from embarrassment, half from pleasure at Stiles' concern. He stood in the doorway and smiled shyly at Allison and Scott, raising his hand in a little wave.

Stiles sniffled, putting the pipe down and getting out an embroidered handkerchief of his mom’s that he'd found, dabbing his eyes. "My little baby's all grown up and going in his first date!" He walked over to give Isaac a hug, patting his shoulder before stepping back a little and smiling softly at them. He really was happy for them.

Scott would have protested, but a) he knew from experience that Stiles could out-stubborn him with things like this, and b) he remembered how excited Isaac had been about the idea of this the other day. Also, c) he was kind of pre-occupied with staring at Isaac. He looked _great_.

Allison stood, reaching out for Isaac's hand. "You look fantastic," she said honestly. He really did. The blue button up was making his eyes practically glow, and the jeans he was wearing did _really_ nice things to his ass. "Are you ready to go?"

Isaac blushed a little more and took her hand, stepping forward. "Yep. I'm ready." He said softly. He was nervous, but he'd get better if things kept going this well.

"Here you go." Stiles got a twenty out of his back pocket and put it in Isaac's hand. "If you need us, just call. Otherwise I'll see you later." He gave them a wink before turning around and heading up the stairs to find Derek.

 

Isaac raised an eyebrow at him... Well, if staying in character was that important to him then who was Isaac to kill his dream. He shook his head fondly and pocketed the twenty. "Quick, before he changes his mind and starts doing a good cop bad cop routine." He said with a slight laugh.

Allison grinned and tugged him towards the elevator. "Thanks, Mr Stilinski!" she called back as the doors closed. As soon as Stiles was out of sight, she burst out laughing. "Oh my _god_ ," she gasped. "Scott, your _face!"_

"Where did he even _get_ half that stuff?" Scott asked, disgruntled. "He looked ridiculous!"

Isaac laughed too, leaning against the side of the elevator. "I think he's been wanting to do that his whole life." He muttered, pushing himself up after a few moments. "He was pretty determined to stay in character though. I wonder how serious he is about that curfew thing..." He frowned thoughtfully.

Allison shrugged. "Even if he was, that's five and a half hours. I'm pretty sure we'll manage."

Scott leaned in to kiss Isaac on the cheek. "Even with a curfew and a 'hands above the waist' rule, I'm pretty sure this is still going to be one of the best nights of my life."

Isaac grinned and blushed when Scott kissed his cheek. He didn't know when he was going to be able to get used to that happening but he suspected that it would be a while. "Me too," he agreed, squeezing Allison's hand.

\-----

So. Danny. - SS

 

What is it now, Stiles? - DM

 

Isaac started dating Scott and Allison, and I just realised none of us are qualified to give them the sex talk. - SS

 

[delay]

I don't even want to know - DM

I'll see what I can do - DM

**Author's Note:**

> This was struck down by the great demon writer's block, but we eventually got it done. 
> 
> We hope you enjoy it, and look forward to your comments and kudos!


End file.
